roleplaychatfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Pony Roleplay
'''Vampire Vs. Pony Roleplay''' I have been playing with this idea for awhile now, and I think I know how to work it. This will all be about Vampires against normal ponies. You'll have to sign up, andthen I will randomly issue you a Pony to start out with. Depending on how many of us sign up, changes how many Vampire Lords we have. (see Lords Vampires for more information) How many Vampire Slayers also changes depending on how many RPers we have. A list of all Ponies availaibe to be played will be listed, as well as a short background of how they got to the setting and what they can do (special triats of perks they may have to help get more vampires, slay vampires, or offer whoever is able to convert/recruit them. QuickRule Guide 1. for every 1 Vampire lord, there will be about 3 slayers 2. There are different factions, but you will either be a slayer of a vampire lord. 3. Slayers try to kill vampires, vampires try to wipe out the town so they can move on. 4. Anypony can be Played, just talk to Nitz. 5. The Roleplay will run until one side defeats the other. That is it, five simple rules to govern this RP, and these are more the goals to finish the RP than rules to be followed. (inserted for [[User:Okuu Trollzy|Okuu Trollzy]] ) '''Factions''' There are 6 factions to this Roleplay, but only 2 of the factions are playable. '''Faction 1: Vampire Lords''' - Vampire lords are Ponies taht have incureable vampirism. Tehy are extremely powerful and have few weaknesses (if any assuming they do not allow their enemies to exploit flaws in their curse). Vampire lords cannot be out during the day, however they will always appear like normal, living ponies (they remain stone cold to the touch however.) In mirrors, they will appear horribly disfigured and disgusting looking, as the mirror reflects their true, decaying self. Vampire lords must feed once every week, and may never retract their fangs. Vampire lords are the 1st playable faction, and must convert at least 80% of the characters into Vampires to finish the RP as victorious, or they must kill all of the Vampire slayers. There will always be at least 1 Vampire Lord to 3 Vampire slayers. '''Faction 2: Vampires''' - Anypony converted by vampires joins this faction.These vampires can walk about during the day and generally tend to their normal habits, making them seem harmless. These Vampires only need to feed once a month, and are therefore very hard to track, unless tehy are touched (still dead to the touch). they have retractable fangs that let them blend in perfectly. '''Faction 3: Equestria Law''' - A group that imposes martial law. They are hostile, violent, and quite malcious in how they carry out Princess Celestia and luna's orders. They can never be recruited(exception of Shining Armor), and they are mainly fodder for both sides to cut through as the RP progresses. Faction 4: Equestrians - MOST CHARACTERS START HERE. This group is just normal civilians. They can be swayed to join Vampire Slayers as apprentices (making them playable, however they do not recieve the title of Vampire Slayer). This is where Vampires may increase their flock as well. '''Faction 5: Vampire Slayers''' - Vampire slayers are armed to the teeth. they have better weaponary that the Law, and they are totally free to move around as they wish. This is the second playable faction, and they must someone find and kill all of the Vampire Lords. This is the only way to achieve a victory and end of RP for the Vampire Slayers. Note: Notall Vampires must be killed, just the Lords. '''Note on characters:''' Note please that there are 20 characters before any OCs. This means that all but 4 of the Ponies must be Vampires for a automatic Victory for the Vampire lords. This % will Flucuate as Ponies are sucked dry, eaten, killed, lost*, or otherwise become no longer applicable to the RP. Also note that they have their Powers in the ** signs. you can look these up in the section after the Characters. (*)- Refering specifically to Banishings, which, with the right knowledge of the right pony, can be undone Characters and their starting Faction (unless selected to be played as) Powers Working out he kinks, give Nitz some time on this area. Idea behind this RP Mixing Vampires (and the fucking teen angst shit from Twilight, I mean real, hardcore Vampires), with Ponies and piting them in a deathbattle to survive.Hopefully you read up to this point and will leave a comment saying if you are in. If you want ot register an OC, place the info in a comment so I can add it, DO NOT ADD IT YOURSELF. YES THAT MEANS YOU TROLLZ AND FROSTY. ~Nitz